Energy
One of the most useful magics to wizards, energy magic is the bending and controlling all of the energy in the universe. All matter has energy in it and it cannot be either destroyed or created, but changed and manipulated. This is the principle that makes energy magic possible. Energy magic can be used to transfer energy back and forth between objects, and beings. A wizard can use it to store energy their energy in kenic stones or manipulate an object by transferring the energy in it, causing it to become colder or warmer. It can be used to make electrical energy for attacking or powering mortal devices. To do it, one must use a command word for energy and then for the target object the energy will come from then the command word for the thing the energy is going to - if it is going to a specific thing. Then all is left is to bend the energy with their soul. When performing energy magic, a wizard’s soul will glow blue for however long the spell is active. Transfering Transferring energy is very simple form of energy magic. It can be used to put energy in object will usually cause them to become hot; and if they are flammable they’ll burn, otherwise they will melt. This kind of energy magic is used for starting fires, cooking food, forming metal, and sharing energy with people who are out of energy and weak, or even also allow wizards to store unused energy in kenic crystals to be used later. It is is not without danger though, if one is not careful with the amount of energy they have, they could waste all of their energy and possibly die. Absorbing Absorbing energy is the simplest of magic energy magic. When absorbing energy, it causes that objects’ atom to become less excited and colder and more compact. Because of this; many will absorb draw energy from the molecules in the air, seeing as they have the most energy. When one take the energy from air particles, it so solidifies those air particles together, most commonly in an ice form. Wizards will use this magic to freeze water, cool the air around them, turning steam into drinkable water, putting out fires, and drawing energy from kenic stones. Using this form of energy magic should not be taken lightly though, if an inexperienced wizard absorbs too much energy it will tear them apart and kill them. Obliteration Obliterating magic is an illegal form of energy magic, and for good reason. It is not only dangerous to those who may be at the mercy of wizards using this magic, but it is also dangerous to the wizard using it. Obliteration is a form of transferring energy magic that instead of warming something up, catching it of fire, or giving someone/thing energy; the wizard forces so much energy into a target it’s molecules become so superheat they’re atoms are ripped apart. This can be used to remove barriers, threats, or completely destroy an enemy. Though because it uses so much energy, it can be very dangerous to the wizard casting this magic if they are not careful with how much energy they use. For if they use to much they will kill themselves. Or if they do not control the energy properly, the spell may backfire and destroy them. Most who use obliteration magic collect many dozens of Visum stones and fill them with energy to do a single obliteration spell.